Let's play truth or dare, Shizuchan!
by SA Kuroshiro
Summary: Izaya had a fun game to play with his beloved shizu-chan. It's called "Truth or dare", and somehow the app has it's own kinky-ness!


**Title: Let's play truth or dare, Shizu-chan!**

**AU: First Shizaya fic. Enjoy.**

**WARNING! Boy x boy. Rated M for smut and language. **

**Summary: Izaya had a fun game to play with his beloved Shizu-chan. It's called "Truth or dare", and somehow the application had its own kinky-ness!**

**NOTE! Reviewers allowed giving suggestions to the dares/truths you want them to play in.**

**Prologue.**

Izaya swung his legs back and forth as he lean back, relaxing on his favorite black chair that always stays in front of his computer. He was bored, really bored. His dearest humans haven't been doing anything interesting lately, and his job with Shiki-san wasn't that much fun either. "Namie-san~ entertain me~" he turned to his secretary that was on his couch, sorting out some files. "Shut up and do your work," She replied, not giving him a single glance. Izaya pouted. "How mean~ I was just asking you if there was anything nice to play with~"

She huffed, ignoring him. Izaya smirked, at least Namie was here and he could tease her. "Well like if there was a game that you would want to play with your brother, what would it be~?" At that, she stared at his boss. Smirking slightly, she extended her hand out to Izaya, opening and closing it slightly. "I'll show you if you give your I-pad to me for a few moments." Curious, he took out his new I-pad and passed it to her. She grabbed it and started fiddling with it for a few moments before walking to his desk.

"This," she pointed, opening the new application she downloaded in his I-pad, "Is a game called truth or dare." Izaya hummed in respond, waiting for her to explain further. She added both their names in and pressed 'play'. It began shuffling and it landed on Izaya's name. "Now you'll have to decide to choose 'truth', where you can't lie and answer the questions, or 'dare', where they ask you to do something and you must do it." Izaya frowned, stroking his chin as if there was a beard there. "It seems interesting, but why would you want to play this with your brother?"

Namie smirked inwardly; this game might have some good benefits to her. "Play it with that monster of yours. You'll understand." _'And then fall for him and you'll thank me for it.' _

Izaya nodded, jumping with glee and grabbing his I-pad back, he skipped out of his apartment, sliding on his trademark fur coat on to search for his beloved monster. He couldn't wait to see how interesting it would turn out, so he parkoured all the way there, avoiding the time needed to wait for the train and the crowded people.

When he finally landed on a very familiar looking building, he flipped out another one of his phone and speed dialed his monster. After 3 rings, the blonde finally picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"_Ya shizu-chan~ you mind meeting me at your apartment? I've got something fun for you!" _He smirked, whipping a pin from his pocket.

"_What the fuck—flea? How the hell did you get my number?" _

"_Hurry up, or else your apartment might just turn into dust ne! Ja neeeeeee!" _

Hanging up, he picked on the blonde's door open with a hairpin. He took of his shoes and neatly put it to the side of the door step, looking around. Unlike his house, the brute's home was much more cramped up and small, but the furniture made it look cozy and warm._ 'It seems neat enough for a person like him… and comfortable.' _He plopped himself on the couch, digging his feet into the carpet. It felt comfortable and warm. As he was about to stand and wander around, his head snapped to the front door by instinct and stared as the brute stomped in.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" the door was nearly broken and he was with signpost in his hand, slightly crushed at the area where he was holding. Izaya smirked, patting the spot next to him. "Come and sit down, Shizu-chan. I'll play a game with you."

"HUH? Game? What the hell are you planning, flea?" he stepped in, not bothered to take off his shoes and standing a good 10 feet away from Izaya.

"How mean~ I'm not planning anything, Shizu-chan. I just want to play a game with you that Namie said it was interesting." Adding the blonde's name into the game, he shoved his I-pad in front of the brute's face. "Here, see? It's a game. Oh, take off your shoes and sit down. You don't want to dirty your own apartment now, right?"

Shizuo twitched. He really, _really _didn't want Izaya in his apartment now, but if he were to play that damn game and finish it, he would get bored soon and get out right? He'd better anyway. Taking out a cigarette, he huffed. "Fine. Just this once, after that you're getting out of my house." He sat down, using his pillow to separate the both of them. Izaya grinned and place his I-pad down, using the cover of it to make it slightly stand. He was about to type his own name in when Shizuo stopped him. "Wait," he said, grabbing the I-pad. After a while, he placed it back on the coffee table in front of them. "Flea suits you better." He said, smirking and leaning back on the couch, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Izaya huffed, before shrugging it off and he pressed "play."

"Alright, Shizu-chan, if you press truth, you must answer the question they ask honesty. If it's dare you pick, then you must do whatever they asked you to do. Even your protozoan brain should get it, right?"

It landed on "flea." Izaya blinked. "Whatttttt? I'm first~? Fine. I pick..dare!"

'_**Dance with Shizu-chan.' **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

They both stared at it till Shizuo turn to glare at Izaya. "Why the hell did you pick dare for? I don't want to dance with you; you'll probably step on my foot."

Izaya was about to retort with hint of taunt in it when music started playing from the I-pad, as it was part of the game. He frowned slightly, feeling amused and yet annoyed that Shizu-chan said he didn't know how to dance. "I know perfectly well how to dance, Shizu-chan." He said, standing up and pulling Shizuo with him. The brute stumbled a bit, surprised when Izaya pulled him to part of his living room where there was more space. "Don't kill me now; direct your anger to that I-pad." Izaya pointed accusingly on the poor innocent I-pad as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and started swaying his hips slowly to the music, hiding his face in embarrassment.

_Why the hell am I feeling like this? It's Shizu-chan that I'm dancing with… stupid! Get your mind out of the gutter, Izaya!_

When the music stopped, Izaya quickly sat back on the couch with a quiet Shizuo, adjusting his sunglasses slightly as he tapped "okay" to proceed.

This time, it landed on 'Shizu-chan.' He quickly pressed truth, deeming mentally it was safer than dare.

'_**On a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking would you rate yourself?'**_

Izaya burst loud laughing, giggling when he held himself back a bit, his trademark smirk still plastered on his face when Shizuo felt his temper rising. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "7, I guess…"

_This is just a game, it's just a damn game, once it's finished, and Izaya would get out of here…_

At this, Izaya was thrown to a laughing fit again. "7? You could be 10! Have you seen all the girls swooning over you when you're in high school?" he quickly stopped himself, scarlet red eyes widen slightly as he blushed. "Le-let's continue…" _What the hell! What the hell was that –?_

Shizuo blinked at Izaya in curiously. Did he just saw a blush on that flea's face? It somehow looked…cute. _Wait, what? Did I just think that he was cute? Fuck it, I must be tired or something…_

It landed on 'flea' again. "Ehhhh~" Izaya whined, pouting slightly. "Is it going to be like that for the wholeeeeee game?" Shizuo snorted, pressing down on "dare" for the 'flea.'

'_**Blow gently into Shizu-chan's ear.' **_

Or maybe he shouldn't have pressed it at all. His felt his face heat up when he turned to Izaya, whose face was also dipped in scarlet red. "Y-you don't have to do it, you know. I was the one who pressed it by mistake—

Slowly, he saw every inch of Izaya's body shifted, closer to him. "I'm not going to hold my pride down and lose to some electronic device." Izaya huffed, pushing his weight slightly on Shizuo's shoulder as he leaned closer to his ear and blew gently. It was a simple dare that he had to do, but his body actions betrayed him and he licked and nibbled the ear. He felt the brute's shoulders shiver slightly before he quickly retracted back and clicked "okay," with a slightly blushing face.

Shizuo could help but rub his ear and tear his eyes away from the raven when he thought it felt good to have him doing that. _What the fuck is wrong with you, brain!_

It landed on Izaya again. "Ah." He blinked, before quickly choosing Truth for safety.

'_**If you would date anyone in the world, who would it be?'**_

They both blinked. "I'm curious, since you claimed that you love all humans equally," Shizuo said as he smirked at the raven, teasing him. "I still do," Izaya replied, huffing as he turned to Shizuo. They both paused, realizing how close they were due to the pervious dares. The pillow that was blocking them previously was on the carpet, forgotten. Their faces were inches apart, nose nearly touching. Shizuo was the first one to pull away, quickly clearing his throat when Izaya blushes and mentally started scolding himself while tapping "okay," for the game to go on.

It landed on 'Shizu-chan.'

The question or dare got picked for him, much to Shizuo's luck.

'_**You are a female dancer in a hip hop music video. Now dance!' **_

"WHAT?" Shizuo spluttered, due to embarrassment, the music started playing for him.

"_S-s-sway your h-h-hips baby, keep my low tight on your ha-h-hands honey, _

_D-dance to the m-m-m-music, baby!" _

Izaya watch with amusement while trying hard not to laugh as Shizuo awkwardly jabbing his hands out randomly and trying to dance to the beat. He took out his black phone and aimed a camera at him. Shizuo, who was busy trying to switch the music off while half dancing, didn't notice the camera pointed at him till there was a sound effect. "Say cheese~!"

"What the fuck?" he stared right into the camera with a weird expression plastered on his face. Izaya burst out laughing when he stared at the picture after 5 seconds. "Oh Shizu-chan- your face, you should have seen it! The best expression ever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he continued laughing for 5 minutes straight, including rolling on the carpeted floor, nearly falling over and hitting his head on the coffee table, and clutching his poor stomach as he tried to calm himself down and sit properly on the couch.

Shizuo, however, immediately tried grabbing the phone away from the flea, but failed when Izaya held his stomach, laughing like a manic. He felt his nerve twitch and glared at the raven who was still laughing. He had the urge to throw something at him, anything, or at least punch him.

Quickly pressing "Okay," for the next round, he made sure Izaya didn't see him "cheating". It landed on Izaya and he quickly pressed "Dare" for him.

'_**Group dare: Pillow fight for 2 minutes!' **_

He blinked. Now this was a good timing to have a dare like that. He loved his game now. Smirking he picked the flea up from his fur coat and dragged him to his bedroom filled with pillows. Grabbing one of his pillows, he took another and threw it right at Izaya's face. There was a muffled 'oaf' before Izaya felt flat on the ground. Huffing, he stood up again, glaring slightly. "I know I was mean, but you didn't have to throw a pillow at me!" throwing it back at Shizuo, he caught it with ease while the aimed the pillow back at Izaya.

"It's a pillow fight, one of your dares, stupid flea." Shizuo grinned, running out of his bedroom and grabbing more pillows on his couch, throwing at the flea to vent his anger. This time Izaya quickly dodged it and he caught one, running to the blonde and hitting him with it. To Shizuo, it felt like nothing. Smirking, Shizuo held Izaya's hand in his firm grip and stopped him from hitting him with the pillow. Izaya pouted, using his legs to trip Shizuo instead. Losing balance, they both fell on the couch, Izaya below Shizuo, rubbing his back.

"That hurt, Shizu-chan—"Izaya stopped when he looked up and stared straight at the blonde's face. They were inches apart again. If Izaya were to get up, he would have already kissed the blonde. Shizuo groaned, snapping his eyes open when he felt the flea's breath close to him. Blushing, he tried untangling himself from Izaya's limbs, but failed however, falling flat. Their lips touched for mere seconds and Shizuo quickly snapped out of it and pushed himself away, tripping on pillows and falling onto the carpeted ground instead. "Damnit that hurts…" he rubbed his sore back slowly and stared at Izaya. His face was tainted red, his hands were over his lips and his red eyes were widening due to shock.

Shizuo blushed slightly himself when he saw the flea 's face was red and he can't help but think how cute he was again. _'Damnit, not again, I do not like him, I seriously hate him! Shut up mind, get lost boner—holy. Shit. I'm hard.'_

_**End. **_

_**Alright, it's currently 1 in the morning, which… is making me real sleepy…so…goodnight…and…**_

_**DARES AND TRUTHS WANTED FROM YOU GUYS! XD**_

_**Nights, people~ 3 **_

_**/Setsu**_


End file.
